


A Shitpost MunaSaka Fanfic

by bepsicoola



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Also I'm very sorry for subjecting your eyes to this, Anal Sex, And Kyosuke's got magical twink powers. Obviously that's how he can dual wield swords, I'm starting off my Ao3 account with a shitpost. Let's see how THIS turns out, Juzo's bara titties are GOD TIER, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepsicoola/pseuds/bepsicoola
Summary: I couldn't come up with a better title.Un-beta'd. 100% shitpost, even though this is my first fic on Ao3. I really do like MunaSaka, I just can't will myself to be serious a lot of the time. This is also probably pretty OOC, just on the basis of its shitpostiness.Also Juzo tops because there needs to be more of that, even if Kyosuke is the dominant one in this godawful shitpost.





	A Shitpost MunaSaka Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is set in a "happy ending" sort of AU where Juzo doesn't die, because I'm still kind of sad the poor guy didn't get to survive.

so like juzo, totally alive because hope pulled through in the end like som deus ex machina bullshit like with kirigiri, was laying in his bed with his bf kyosuke. and they've been 2gether for a while. long enough for kyosuke and juzo to want to take their relationship........ **_TO THE NEXT LEVEL._**

"kyosuke, do you want to have sex," juzo grumbled, ashamed to even say the words out loud bc he's a big whiny tsundere. kyosuke looks over at him and says "babe u need to speak _up,_  i cannot hear you when you mumble." so juzo shuts the fuck up and blushes harder than he already was. "juzo, you know i think what you have to say is important. i won't get mad at you," kyosuke says, placing a hand on juzo's shoulder.

"i said... d... do you want to have sex?" juzo isn't able 2 make eye contact with his white haired anime boy sword twink bf, too embarrassed by his own gayness or smth. kyosuke goes quiet and juzo thinks to himself: _'oh no, i fucked up and kyosuke's going to hate me forever because i suggested gay sex. in our gay relationship.'_ and then kyosuke says "okay." and juzo is happy and also relieved.

kyosuke manifests lube as a part of his magical twink powers and puts the container next to juzo for safekeeping. he knows nothing will happen to it as long as juzo's **EXTRA THICC** biceps rest near it. kyosuke doesn't waste any time going straight for the d and just reaches right into juzo's boxers and grabs his big bara peepee. juzo's face is beet red and he's watching in awe of how pretty kyosuke is even when he's acting like a thot. you remember toukovision from despair girls? that's juzo rn about kyosuke.

"i've never sucked a dick before but i'm going to try anyways," kyosuke says while jerking juzo off. juzo doesn't care as long as it's kyosuke. his hips are getting all twitchy and trying to roll against kyosuke's hand, but the white haired anime boy takes his hand out and slides juzo's boxers down with a lusty look in his eye.

then kyosuke goes 2 town on juzo's big old penis, somehow learning to suck dick like a champ in record time. probably bc of his magical twink powers. juzo's a total virgin so he just mouths "oh my god, kyosuke, it feels so good," while his hips buck up into kyosuke's pretty mouth and make him gag a little. because juzo's penis is thicc.

" _kyosuke_... i... i'm..." juzo whines, prompting kyosuke to stop giving head immediately. "no. you can't _complete_ yet. i won't let you." kyosuke narrows his eye at his boxing husbando, climbing on top of him and sitting on his lap. by the way juzo is laying down. "uh... okay, you... you know i'd do whatever u say anyways," juzo stammers, his cheeks as red as they can be.

to juzo, every single face kyosuke makes is the most gorgeous face kyosuke has EVER made, even when kyosuke is smirking like the smug cyclops he is. "i know, and that's why i'm calling the shots. we both know i wear the pants in this relationship." juzo grimaces bc even though he knows it's true it's still p embarrassing. "y... yeah..."

kyosuke grabs the lube from beside juzo and squarts a little out on juzo's hard and twitchy salami stick, giving him a handjob to make sure it's all spread out. "take off your shirt and then hold out your hand." kyosuke says, getting up and taking his pants off. he leaves his dress shirt on because idk i think it's swexy shut up.

juzo takes off his shirt and holds out his hand. kyosuke pours some lube on juzo's SICKASS ROBO HAND and then turns around and continues to jerk juzo's dick. "finger me," kyosuke says, not bothering 2 look behind at juzo. he still does it anyways, pressing his fingers into kyosuke's tight booty hole. he makes sure to get the lube on his fingers deep inside his pretty bf, wiggling them around and causing the blancet to moan breathily and softly while arching his back and grinding into the fingers, like a good uke kyaaaaa.

kyosuke is sure that he's ready, so he scoots away from juzo's hand and goes back to facing his cute buff bf. "i need your big dicc inside my ass. now." he demands, going and lining his needy butt with juzo's peepee. he lowers himself pretty slowly and juzo lays there. he knows kyosuke calls the shots and his edgy white haired cyclops didn't tell him to do anything.

kyosuke uses his magical twink powers 2 take aaaallllllll of juzo's ｍｅｍｂｅｒ, cheeks now flushed pink. but just a little. "you look so _amazing_ ," juzo remarks, giving kyosuke a once-over with eyes full of love and adoration and all of those other sappy emotions. kyosuke flicks one of juzo's nipples in the meantime, which makes his dickle tickle and hips twitch. kyosuke is just like "oh my god do that again RIGHT NOW juzo," and because juzo's a fucking doormat when it comes to kyosuke he jerks his hips in2 his bf again. _'kyosuke is so swexy..........'_ juzo thinks in his mind, a dopey kind of smile on his face.

meanwhile in the _REAL WORLD_ , kyosuke started riding his bara bf's dick and is enjoying being in control. because when doesn't kyosuke love living out his power fantasy, even when he's got like idk 8 inches of penis? up his butt. "juzo, ur so _cute_ when i get tighter," kyosuke says smugly but with a kind-of-sweet smile on his face. he's being genuine, he does love his bf he's just emotionally constipated. **_kyosuke munakata is a bi icon._**

and juzo's hands are on kyosuke's hips, grabbing onto them (but not 2 hard. just 1 hard.) while his twink cyclops bf rides him hard and fast because that's kinky or something i think. juzo makes all sorts of godawful noises to show he's close to _completion_ , so kyosuke leans down and rests against juzo's _**big bara tiddies**_ while riding him, giving him sexy sloppy makeouts to shut him up. it totally works.

anyways juzo cums before kyosuke because he's too excited, which gives kyosuke an excuse to overstimulate him and ride his dicc some more until he completes too. juzo's panting like a dog in over-9000 degree weather, and kyosuke slides off of his thicc bf's lap and cuddles up to him, resting his head on those bara tiddies for a pillow. "that was nice," juzo remarks dumbly. "it was." kyosuke affirms.

"i love you a lot." juzo adds, because he's so insecure that he needs to make sure kyosuke knows that juzo loves him to the edges of the universe and back. "i know. i love u too. you're a big softie juzo." kyosuke adds, petting his husbando's hair until he falls asleep and then passing out soon after.

and that, friends, is how they had awesome smex.


End file.
